1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image capturing devices, and particularly to an image capturing device and a method for correcting an autofocus function.
2. Description of Related Art
Autofocus technology is widely used in image capturing devices to capture high-quality images. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method for how to determine a correction efficient for autofocus function, to allow the image capturing devices to reach or achieve more precise autofocus positions.